Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-10557720-20130915124117
Piosenka to będzie wersja skrócona... Miłego czytania. Su: Ale ja nie umiem śpiewać! Oddałam mikrofon Lysanderowi. Lys: Slyszałem cię jak śpiewałaś w piwnicy z MP3. Su: Ale i tak... Chwila, podsłuchiwałeś mnie? No już nie ważne! Ale mój głos się załamuje przy wyskoich dźwiękach! Kas: Dasz rade, mała. Su: Obiecuje, że jak jeszcze raz nazwie mnie "mała" to go zabije. -grobowo poważna. Lys: To, co... Zaśpiewasz? Su: (Spojrzałam na wszystkich, mieli na twarzach nadzieje- nawet ci których nie znam. Nie byłam przekonana w 100%, raczej w 50%. Nagle zauważyłam, Aleksa, który się śmieje... O nie! Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji. Odwróciłam się do Lysa, porwałam mu mikrofon z ręki i go wysoko podniosłam, krzycząc, aby wszyscy uslyszeli. ) Su: 100%! Nie wiem czy wszyscy zrozumieli, ale zaczeli krzyczeć i skakać! Podeszłam do Kastiela. Su: Znasz taką piosenkę jak hsjfgjhasfcsgjkfh? Kas: Ta... moja była tego słuchała. Ale to jest duet. Su: Trudno, coś się wymyśli. Zaczynamy... Zaczeli już grać, patrzyłam się i myślałam, że tego nie zrobie. Ale znów zobaczyłam mine Aleksa i moich przyjaciół. Mogłam zaśpiewać, ale musiałam się odwrócić. P-Przez całe życie bałam się, thumb|right|319px|Oto ja! - Zaśpiewane przez Sucrette-Lysa i Kasa na ognisku. (Czy to już koniec? Roz.3) uwolnić głos... '' (Nie odwróce się...) ''Dać usłyszeć światu, co '' ''naprawdę w sercu mam. '' (Może przejde się po scenie) ''Ale nadszedł dziś '' ''moich marzeń czas, '' ''aby spełniać je '' ''już czas pokazać Wam, pokazać Wam... '' (Uda się, uda! Przodem do wszystkich!) ''Właśnie dziś, Oto ja! (Dajemy czadu!) Jestem pewna że już najwyższy czas, by marzeniom dać spełnić się. Teraz wiem czego chcę, dosyć życia tylko snem Nic nie może już zatrzymać mnie Oto ja! ---- (I co dalej? Muzyka leci, a ja stoje sama... ale przynajmniej szczęśliwa, chwila...) Lys: Jesteś głosem, który we mnie brzmi, Natchnieniem kiedy śpiewam. To Ciebie szukam, Ciągle szukam. Kas: Jesteś nutą, której brak Piosenką wewnątrz mnie. To Ciebie szukam Ciągle szukam. Su: (Kastie...) Razem: Teraz wiem czego chcę, dosyć życia tylko snem } Nic nie może już zatrzymać mnie. Su:'' Oto ja!'' Piosenka się skończyła, a my staliśmy we trójkę na scenie. Czułam się cudownie, jakgdybym była kimś innym... Kimś kto się nie boi. Zanim się spostrzegłam chłopców już nie było, a Rozalia i Alexy ściskali mnie. R: Su... T-To było niesamowite! Alx: Jaki ty masz cudowny głos! Su: Dzięki. Ludzie wołali 'Bis', ale ja już nie zaśpiewałam. Drugi raz bym nie dała rady. Zanim zeszłam ze sceny spojrzałam w moejsce gdzie stał Aleks, nie było go tam. Gdzieś glęboko, naprawdę głęboko- zależy mi na nim. Ale jeśli mu nie zależy na mnie? Trudno i tak bym nie potrafiła być dla niego miła. Alx: Coś się stało? Su: Co? Nie, po prostu to było dla mnie troche stresujące i wiecie... R: Wiemy, wiemy. Chodź przejdziemy się pod barek do reszty. Su: Barek? Alx: Tak! Gdy cie nie było, przybybyła jakaś firma zamówiona przez Overa i poustawiała różne stragany. R: No właśnie! Więc są jakieś plusy tego, że mamy ognisko w tym samym miejscu i czasie. Su: A jest tam coś do picia? Alx: Jasne, to tędy. Alexy złapał mnie i Roze za nadgarstki, bez większego problemu kierował nami pomiędzy ludźmi. Barek znajdował się przy najbardziej oświetlonym miejscu. Przy nim stała Peggy, Kim, Violetta, Ehhh Melania... Ale też i Nataniel, Kas i Lys też już są. Jest też Kentin i Armin. Irys podrywa Armina, to dość fajnie wygląda, ale też musze coś zrobić w końcu to mój 'brat'. Su: Hej wszystkim! Kim: Byłaś niesamowita!! Su: Już to słyszałam, masz coś jeszcze? - powiedziałam z sarkazmem. Peg: Mam! Ten Aleks, gdy zaśpiewałaś ten wysoki dźwięk prawie wybuchł. Su: Może dlatego, że kilka lat przed tym jak tu przyjechałam było przyjęcie urodzinowe u jednej z bardziej popularnych koleżanek. Każda chłopak wybierał dziewczynę i oceniał jak śpiewa. No cóż, były zasady zaśpiewałam, ale zacięłam się na wysokim dźwięku. Wszyscy zaczeli się śmieć tylko nie Aleks, podszedł do mnie i przytulił. Podejrzewam, że gdybym tu się zacięła, też by tak zrobił. Ar: Nie on, tylko ja. Za mną stał Armin. Strasznie się ucieszyłam. Su:Heja drogi braciszku. Ar: Heja droga siostrzyczko. Świetnie ci poszło. Zarumieniłam się i powiedziałam pewnym głosem. Su: Dzięki, tobie też nieźle idzie. Ar: Co? Przysunęłam się do niego i powiedziałam tak, żeby tylko on słyszał. Su: Gunwo. Stał tak przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami, a potem oboje zaczeliśmy się śmiać w niebogłosy. Wszyscy patrzyli na nas jak na wariatów. Reszta wieczoru minęła świetnie. Po kilku tymbarkach ja i Roza śpiewałyśmy jakiś przebój z serialu "Pora na Przygodę!", a Lysander wcinał żelki jeden po drugim. Trzeba było mu wyrywać miske. Poznaliśmy dużo osób z Over-a. Są nawet spoko. Ogólnie wszyscy się poprzepraszali za jeszcze kilka różnych spraw i było wręcz idealnie. Jakieś tam dzieczyny śpiewały 'Honey- Sabotaż' ,ale im się nie udało. Więc znów Kas i Kentin wepchneli mnie na scene. Troche im pomogłam. Koncerty skończyły się o 23.15. Potem dobre kilka godzin siedzieliśmy przy ognisku. Straszne opowieści itp. Nawet Kas grał jakieś tam pioseneczki. Chyba nikt nie poszedł do domu, wszyscy zasneliśmy przy ognisku. A ja byłam taka zmęczona, że film mi się urwał, gdy skakaliśmy przez ognisko. Obudziłam się w kurtce Kastiela, a spałam na torsie Lysandera był oparty o drzewo. Obok na ławce spał Armin. Ken leżał w wypalonym ognisku (LoLz). Wszystkie dziewczyny z mojej klasy spały w altanie oprócz mnie. Tak bywa. Powoli wstałam, aby nikogo nie obudzić, wyjęłam telefon i sprawidziłam godzinę- 6.00. Su: Brawo, Su! Miałaś wrócić do domu, a nie balować po nocach! Po tym zdaniu zatkałam sobie usta, rękoma i oglądałam się dookoła czy nikogo nie obudziłam. Uff... Może sobie na chwile klapne. Ławka była za mną więc dwa kroki w tył i siad. Ar: Ał! Co do... Su: Brawo, Su! Jesteś jeszcze mądrzejsza niż wcześniej.! Szybko wstałam i znów zakryłam sobie usta. Ar: Która godzina? Nie odezwałam się tylko pokazałam mu na palcach. Ar: 6.>? Masz szczęscie, że nie 6.11 bo by ci palców zabrakło. Zaproponował, że mnie odprowadzi, a Kurtkę Kastielowi oddam jutr... dziś! Zakończenie jest dziś! No pięknie Su!\ Pobiegliśmy jak najszybciej do swoich domów. Jak ja doszłam była 6.30. Szybko wyskoczyłam z tych ciuchów i wskoczyłam pod prysznic. I co? Wiem, że długo czekaliście. Ale chyba było warto! Czy nie? Nie wiem! Nie przejmójcie się to jeszcze nie koniec! Powstanie jeszcze: Roz.4- będzie miał z 2 części na temat tej uroczystości zakończenia roku i pożegnaniu z przyjaciólmi. Roz.5- Typowe nudne wakacje- też z 2 czy 3 części. Zakończy się tym, że Su dowie się, że wyjeżdża na obóz! (Ale to już wszyscy wiecie!) Roz.6- Obóz. Znowu 5-7 części! A dalej się zobaczy.